Military Skills
Military Skills Combat or Academic Pool Points may be used to learn/increase Military Skills AIM This Skill improves hand eye coordination and provides improved aptitude with range weapons. It requires 1 Action to use this Skill, which only applies to a single specific target. A successful DF Check imparts a bonus to Strike, with single shots from a hand held range weapon, for the remainder of the combat. The bonus to Strike is +1 at levels 1-3 of the Aim Skill, +2 at levels 4-6, +3 at levels 7-9, and +4 at level 10 or higher. Note that the Aim Skill may not be used with Bursts or Volleys. If that target leaves combat or is otherwise removed or destroyed, the Character can use the Skill again to acquire a new target, but must take the time to re-aim at the target, (roll again and spend another Action). When Striking with Hand Held Ranged Weapons, Military Specialists and characters with Basic Training that know this Skill may opt to use the bonus from this Skill in place of any bonuses to Strike inherent to the weapon (this includes bonuses from Targeting, Upgrades, Spell Strength . . . etc.). Any bonuses from other skills still apply. This use of Aim does not require a DF check or an action and it can be used in conjunction with the first use above (for double the bonus). DF = 12 ADRENALIZE Force Skin This skill allows military trained personnel to ward off superficial damage in combat situations. Once per combat the character can add 4 temporary DC to his personal DC per level of this skill. The temporary DC lasts until the end of the combat or until they are lost to damage whichever comes first. In addition, on a successful DF check the charter also gains a personal RF of 1 at levels 1,4,7, and 10. If the DF check fails the character still gains the DC but not the RF. It takes one Action at a Speed Factor of three to use this Skill. DF = 14 DEMOLITIONS, (HT) Theory and practice of performing demolitions work using explosive devices. A failed DF Check means that the detonation only inflicts 10% of normal damage, and a natural 1 always fails. On a natural 1 there is a 20% chance that the charge detonates prematurely, usually catching the demolitions ‘expert’ in the blast radius. Note: see the entry on Demolitions Gear and Explosives in the High-Tech Equipment Section for details on equipment required to use the Demolitions Skill. It takes 1 Round per level of the Demolitions Device to set a Demolitions Charge. Demolitions Disposal is also Possible. It requires a DF check -4. DF = 16 INTIMIDATION Characters may use Intimidation to increase their chances of Beguiling a person or group by frightening them. A successful Intimidation DF Check will give the Character a bonus of +1 per level of the Intimidation Skill to their Beguile Roll. Characters that fail their Intimidation DF Check get no bonus from Intimidation to their Beguile Roll. Note that when intimidating Groups, only one Intimidation DF Check is required. DF = 16 LOCATE WEAKNESS Characters with this Skill can see flaws in their opponent’s armor. They must spend an Action studying an opponent. On a successful DF Check they receive +1 to Strike with CQ weapons against that opponent. They gain an additional +1 to Strike at levels 4, 7 and 10 of this Skill. When Striking with CQ Weapons, Military Specialists and characters with Basic Training that know this Skill may opt to use the bonus from this Skill in place of any bonuses to Strike inherent to the weapon (this includes bonuses from Scopes, Targeting, Upgrades, Spell Strength . . . etc.). Any bonuses from other skills still apply. This use of Locate Weakness does not require a DF check or an action and it can be used in conjunction with the first use above (for double the bonus). DF = 12 MARTIAL INSTRUCTION* This Skill allows the Character to teach any Combat Skill that they know at a minimum of fourth level to another Character. Given the appropriate resources, the Character can also produce an instructional book, manual, infomercial, Holo-program, etc., (takes 16 hours). A DF Check is required to make such instructional literature. The DF Check is made at the end of each four hour block. If any Check fails that block must be repeated. Teaching someone a Combat Skill is rewarded with 1 Combat Pool Point per 4 hour block spent teaching. The number of points awarded does not increase if more than one person is taught simultaneously. Teaching does not require a DF check. At level 7 Characters with this skill can teach Specialist Programs from the Combat group (Military, Martial Arts, and Pilot Streams). Teaching Specialties is rewarded with 1 Combat Pool Point per 4 hour block spent teaching. DF = 20, minus the level that the Skill being taught is known at. MILITARY INTELLIGENCE The Character is trained to observe troop strengths, assess weaknesses in military fortifications and formations and otherwise reconnoiter enemy territory. Bonuses: This Skill imparts a one-time bonus of +3 to Squad Command and also multiplies the effective squad size of Squad Command by ten. DF = 15 SQUAD COMMAND This Skill allows the Character to assume the role of Squad Commander, improving the effectiveness of nearby comrades during combat situations. A successful DF Check provides a bonus equal to +1 to Strike at levels 1, 4, 7, and 10 for the Commander and a squad of comrades. This Bonus can be used only once by each character affected. The character using the bonus can decide when to use it and can make this decision after the dice have been rolled (Strike and ''Defend dice if applicable). This Skill can be used only once per combat, and uses one Action with a Speed Factor of three. If successful, the bonus is immediately applicable to comrades. In order to command effectively, the Commander must be in verbal and visual range with everyone in the squad. If a comrade leaves verbal and visual contact then all bonuses are lost. The effects of this Skill can be terminated at any time by the Commander. Squad Command is compatible with the Skill Assistance rules but also confers a benefit to the size of the squad equal to the combined levels of Squad Command between the Primary and all Assistants. In addition, should the Primary Squad Commander fail their DF check, subsequent Squad Command checks may be made by any assistants. Only one Primary Squad Command check may be made per combat. '''DF = 15' VEHICLE COMBAT, (HT) Requires any Pilot Vehicle Skill: level 3. When piloting a vehicle, this Skill is used in place of Defend when trying to avoid an attack. Provides a bonus of +1 per level to Defend while piloting a Vehicle (but not Exo-Systems). Also allows the pilot to use any Mounted Weapons on the craft while piloting, as long as the pilot is connected to the craft via a Neural Interface or craft is specifically built to give pilots fire control. No DF Check is required for the primary pilot to make a defend but a co-pilot must make a successful DF check to assist the pilot. This allows the co-pilot to add their bonus from Vehicle Combat to the primary pilot's defend roll (the pilot does not receive the co-pilot’s Agility bonus or any other bonuses; only the bonus from Vehicle Combat). See the Foreign Environment Combat Section for further details. DF = 16 WEAPON FORMS Characters with this Skill practice different Melee Weapon forms over and over until they are able to attack in a deadly Flurry. Once per Round the Character can Flurry with Melee Weapons. The Rank of the Flurry is equal to 1 at Levels 1,4, 7 and 10 of this Skill. Once per Combat the Character can make a Speed factor 3 DF check. If the DF check is a success then increase the rank of the Flurry by 3, for Small Weapons, 2 for Medium Weapons and 1 for larger Weapons until the end of Combat. DF = 12 ZERO IN This Skill allows the character to 'zero in' on a target with Mounted Weapons. It requires 1 Action to use this Skill. A successful DF Check imparts a bonus to Strike, with Mounted Weapons, against a single, specific target for the remainder of the combat. The bonus to Strike is +1 at levels 1, 4, 7 and 10 or higher. Note that this Skill may not be used with Flurries, Bursts or Volleys. If the target leaves combat or is otherwise removed or destroyed, the Character can use this Skill again to acquire a new target, but must roll again and spend another Action. When Striking with Mounted Weapons, Military Specialists and characters with Basic Training that know this Skill may opt to use the bonus from this Skill in place of any bonuses to Strike inherent to the weapon (this includes bonuses from Targeting, Upgrades, Spell Strength . . . etc.). Any bonuses from other Skills still apply. This use of Zero In does not require a DF check or an action and it can be used in conjunction with the first use above (for double the bonus). ' DF = 12' Category:skills